Pietersite, Chapter Seven: Someone Entirely New
"Pietersite, Chapter Seven" is the 7th chapter in the [[Pietersite (series) | "Pietersite"]] series, made by Democritos. Synopsis Pietersite gets a new training partner. Characters *Pietersite * Lonsdaleite *Aventurine (short cameo) * Spinel (mentioned) *Azurite Plot “I can’t give up…” is what I kept on telling myself… It seemed to go on forever. I put my palm out to grab a hold of the ground once again and pull myself closer to my goal. But I couldn’t muster the strength. My body was exhausted, and in spite of the possible consequences of slacking off during training, I gave up. I could not go the extra mile, I wasn’t strong enough to… “Finally buckled under, have we?” The voice was strict and resentful. As I soon learned, his words are almost always easy to hate, and hard to accept. It was Lonsdaleite’s. He put his foot against my cheek, crushing it against the floor. I felt the squeezing pain flaring in my head, almost wanting to cry in front of the trainees. I held my will against my trouble, accepting what was being done to me. “Alright, maggots, that’s enough for today,” he announced, his foot still weighing down on my being, “It seems we have a quitter in our midsts. I believe we should all follow his example and take a rest for now. Nevertheless, next moon you shall do twice the normal standard as to make up for this.” I didn’t even make today’s standards… How was I supposed to face up to the challenge, twice as hard, tomorrow? This bastard was worse than Ametrine. He finally took his foot away from my head, and hefted me by the collar, my weights seeming like nothing to him. “You are a disgrace to this facility!” he spat, “Weakling. You have cost the trainees this. You put it on them, and yourself. Just know that when you struggle tomorrow.” With that, he threw me to the floor, and left. I hesitated to get up, until I was forced by a soldier. My exhaustion made it harder for me to understand what was going on. They herded us into the ship, where we sat in rows of ten. I felt so vulnerable. They all knew it was I who would later force them to carry a heavier burden. I was the subject to ridicule among my peers. “You’re the rookie, eh?” A voice spoke, the owner nudging my arm. I said nothing in reply, unwilling to speak. “We’ve all been here one time or another,” the feminine voice said, laced with sincerity. “Horrible, isn’t it? Yeah… I can easily show you the ropes.” I was intrigued. If I were to ever survive this living hell, I had to have someone to trust and depend on, and someone who could relate to my problems. I needed a friend. I felt that this gem might have been just that. “Okay then. Tell me what you know.” “Alright. But first you must know who I am first. My name is Azurite. Good to meet you…” “Pietersite. My name is Pietersite,” I firmly stated. This gem seemed a bit laid back. I could get used to being friends with her. “Most trainees call me ‘Lil’ Azuri’. Never call me that.” I silently nodded my head. “First off, I should tell you the drill. Every time a Kindergarten gem is born, they’re sent to a facility, like Lonsdaleite’s. That is, once they learn to summon their weapon. The quality of the facility depends on the quality of the gem. We went to Lonsdaleite’s facility, meaning we are both of the highest caliber of soldier. ‘’I’’ for one was meant to become as strong as a Diamond. Well, I’m not all that, but I guess soon I’ll suffice. “Purpose aside, each day we train, you see? Training such as common conditioning, lifting, running rounds, et cetera. Each night we go down to camp and ‘sleep’ in these chambers. They are supposed to heal us, and harden us, making us stronger. Well, we basically do that until we’re good enough to get through the first level. After that Lons will decide which level of training we go onto next. It all depends on how good we are. After that, I don’t know. I’ve been here for the past two hundred years. Each day it has been the same thing…” I listened to none of it. I was only truly concerned when she mentioned the perpetual cycle we would have to go through. I don’t think I would be able to stand Lonsdaleite’s training. The sound of the ship landing was enough to snap me out of my thinking process. “Alright gems, time to get to camps”, a deep voice ordered. I grasped Azurite's hand, who immediately took it back. “What the fuck? Watch it, lady’s man.” I should have mentioned it earlier. “I can’t see… I-I just wanted some assistance walking!” Wutzite seemed to ease up. “Fine then. But out here not many gems are… Like that. People aren’t nice out here, and you better start learning to use your mouth before you begin using your hands.” “I’m sorry, I-” “Second rule of training; Never say sorry.” ---- We marched in a single, immense group towards the healing area of the camp. I took several notes of the inner facility. Largest structure… Northwest wing… 30 floors up… 52 paces South… 9th hall to the right… 21st door to the West side. That’s where the chambers were held. The several trainees in the room dispatched into individual chambers, I preferring to stick with Azurite. “Aww… Aventurine, look, we have a couple,” a soldier said in regards to me and Azurite. She immediately took her hand away from mine in embarrassment, leaving me to the soldiers. Azurite got into her chamber, and I highly doubt she even dared to look back at me. I felt alone once again, and feared the fact that I had no one else to bare my feelings with me. The other half of myself told me to buck up, because the world was full of loneliness, and I would have to get used to being on my own. They must have seen me clutching my fists together, as Aventurine said to me, “No worries now, I doubt healing is going to hurt you. Just step into this chamber, and everything will be alright.” I trusted this gem, as their voice sounded very reassuring. I stepped into the chamber, reminiscent to that of my short time with Spinel. The glass door closed the chamber, healing fluid pouring in, flooding the chamber. I went stiff and numb, and unlike the last time I experienced this, I let myself relax. As for now, there was not a care in the world. I decided to live in the moment and rest. I immediately felt exhausted. Almost tired enough to sleep. Category:A to Z Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes Category:Steven is my MULTIVERSE Category:Pietersite Series